1. Field of the Invention (Technical Field)
The present invention relates to piston seats disposed in housings for the management of exhaust gases, particularly those in exhaust gas valve assemblies and particularly in applications in which temperature cycles occur and affect components such as automotive applications.
2. Background Art
Currently, seats are assembled into housings at the compression end of a piston stroke. The seat is typically tightly fitted, often assembled into the housing under pressure. High mechanical and thermal loads due to valve attachment distort the housing in the area about the seat, resulting in excessive gas leaks. Thus, there is a need for ameliorating the problems caused by distortion in the housing.